Eyes Wide Open
by wiccanjs1984
Summary: Harry Potter is sent to Azkaban for Cedric's murder. He discovers all is not as it seems and changes in the 3 months he's in prison. His eyes have been opened. What will become of the new Harry? Powerful Harry! AD,MW,RW,GW,HG bashing. No pairing yet. Rated M because I'm paranoid. First time writing
1. Chapter 1: Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's characters

May 25th, 1995

Tears streamed down Harry Potter's face as he was thrown into Azkaban. He could still see all that he owned being burned. His wand, his photo album, even his first ever birthday present, Hedwig. All for being blamed for Cedric Diggory's murder, when in truth it was Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders. The Minister of Magic hadn't wanted to hear about that though. So here he was in Azkaban with everyone believing he was a murderer. Even his own house had turned against him along with his so called friends.

Harry tried not to think about their betrayal, but it was useless. Anger boiled away inside him. This lasted for a good few hours until he fell asleep exhausted. When he woke again the sun was shining through the bars of the window. It was a new day in Hell then for it had been nighttime when he had passed out. Since he had nothing better to do he decided to analyze his life starting with why hadn't anyone told him how to get onto the platform? He remembered clearly that Mrs. Weasley asked her children out loud where the platform was.

Looking back he could now see it was a set up and he had fallen for it, because he was clueless to the wizarding world. He preceded to go through the rest of his time at Hogwarts, remembering in more detail things he should have looked at more closely then. Like the way Ron's eyes sometimes shifted to hateful glances or how Ginny for the past year kept looking at him with a knowing smirk. Even Hermione's bored attitude that he had dismissed as something else. In short he was being played.

He ate the pitiful porridge when it was shoved under the flap. Afterwards he concentrated on meditating. Contrary to popular belief Harry actually loved to read and had read a book on Occulmency. The only reason he didn't excell in his classes was that he was holding himself back out of habit. Since he had nothing but time on his hands now he decided to try to meditate to get to his mindscape and maybe even find his core.

It took several days, but he managed to his suprise to find his core first. He looked at the beautiful emerald green light that coursed through himself. Upon closer inspection though he could see different chains around his core. All the chains had the same magical signature. Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore. With angry, reckless abandon Harry began melting the chains in quick succession. He came back with a gasp as unbelievable pain rocked through him. He passed out shortly afterwards.

He was in a dark space. Light began to seep in slowly illuminating stone walls. He was in what looked like the chamber of secrets except it was a lot cleaner and the basalisk was gone. It slowly dawned on him that this must be his mindscape. He sorted through all his memories and stored them in different places underneath the stone pillars. He used the entrance that the snake had come out of to put his library. Apparently he remembered every book he had ever read. Which was a lot considering he had read all of the required reading material for all 7 years plus three quarters of library.

It took a month to reread every book and another to perform every spell non verbally in his mindscape. Even though he no longer had a wand in his mind he could do anything. With that in mind he began doing non verbal, wandless magic. It was towards the end of August when two Aurors showed up. They dragged Harry out of the cell and led him outside where Dumbledore and Fudge were waiting along with Sirius and Remus. " Harry my boy Peter was caught and at his trial confessed his guilt clearing you and Sirius.", Dumledore said beaming at him.

Harry's face remained impassive. " I see.", he croaked not used to using his voice anymore. " Indeed. The Ministry has also stated as such in The Daily Profit and has granted you and Mr. Black monetary compensation.", Fudge added. Harry gave him a cold glare. " So now that Sirius is cleared I can go live with him now since he is my Godfather correct?", Harry asked softly. " Well your relatives would be safer...", Albus began but was cut off by Harry. " I do not consider living in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years, being their personal slave, underfed, and beaten safe at all Headmaster."

Albus glared for a brief second before composing himself. " But of course you can stay with Sirius, my boy. That is what I was going to say before being interupted. And if I had known you were being abused I would have found somewhere else to put you of course.", he said trying to save himself. " Ah how rude of me.", Harry snorted. " Well then Padfoot, Moony let us be on our way.", Harry said before more meaningless words were spoken. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry giving him a quick hug before apperating away with Remus following.

They reappeared inside Gringotts. Sirius had arranged with them beforehand to check Harry out. Harry was immediately led to a ritual room. After the ritual was over and Harry took several potions he felt a little better. " It seems Mr. Potter had several blocks on his magic which he has removed along with his cursed scar.", goblin Sharfang told Sirius and Remus. " What were the blocks for specifically?", Harry asked. " 85% of your magical core was blocked, your metamorphmagus abilities were 97% blocked, multi-animagus 100% blocked, elemental mage 100% blocked, parselmagic 95% blocked, and oh my death magic 100% blocked.", Sharpfang replied.

Authors note: Okay I've been reading on this site since July 2014. I've finally decided to attempt to write my own fanfic. What do you think? Should I continue? Please be gentle and read/review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Heritage

" I think Harry should take an inheritance test.", was the first thing after the long silence Sirius said. Remus just nodded. Griphook came in with a piece of parchment and a dagger. " How have you been doing Griphook?", asked Harry instantly recoginizing the goblin. Griphook was shocked, but quickly recovered. " I have been doing well Mr. Potter. You need 7 drops of blood on this parchment and it will tell us all your inheritances.", he said handing the dagger to Harry. Harry did as instructed and they waited for impatiently for the out come.

Hazuriel Jamesthorn Potter

Age: 15

Born July 31st, 1980

Status: Pureblood

Father: Jameson Charlus Potter

Mother: Lillian Constance Potter nee Black (Evans Adopted Name)

Heirships: Potter (paternal), Peverell (paternal), Black (both parents), Emrys (both parents), Gryffindor (paternal), Hufflepuff (maternal), Ravenclaw (maternal), Slytherin (maternal)

Can claim Lordships of: Potter, Peverell, Emrys, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin

Vaults and Properties:

Potter vaults# 0687 (trust) 25,000G, 0008 (family) 1,000,000,000G

Peverell vault# 0020 (heirlooms) value 7,000,000G - Peverell name changed to Potter

Emrys vault# 0001 (family) 2,000,250,000G

Gryffindor vault# 0004 (family) 750,000,000G

Hufflepuff vault# 0006 (family) 500,000,000G

Ravenclaw vault# 0003 (family) 800,000,000G

Slytherin vault# 0005 (family) 1,250,000,000G

Potter properties- Potter Manor (destroyed), 13 Hogsway - Hogsmeade

Peverell- Peverell Cottage (destroyed), 25% Diagon Alley

Emrys- 100% Land of Hogwarts including Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade, 65% Gringotts/100% Land

Gryffindor- Godric's Hollow, 25% Hogwarts, 25% Diagon Alley

Hufflepuff- 25% Hogwarts, 25% Diagon Alley

Ravenclaw- 25% Hogwarts, 25% Diagon Alley

Slytherin- 25% Hogwarts, 100% Knockturn Alley

Businesses: 60% Daily Prophet, 25% Ollivander's, 100% Flourish and Blotts, 45% The Leaky Cauldron, 40% St. Mungo's

Harry promptly fainted. Sirius and Remus were in shock and even Griphook looked pale. After snapping out of their stupor they tried to bring Harry around, but paused. Harry didn't look like he usually did. He usually looked small, almost malnourished, with messy black hair and of course his famous scar. Now he was taller, more filled out, no scar and his hair was just past his shoulders slightly wavy. They all thought the same thing. He must have been wearing a glamour. Sirius gently shook Harry awake. " What happened?", Harry asked when he finally opened his eyes. That's when they noticed that he could see without his glasses.

" You fainted when you found out that you are the richest wizard in the world.", Remus suplied. " Harry why were you wearing a glamour?", Sirius asked. Harry sighed. " I had a lot of time to think in Azkaban. While I was there I meditated and found my core. As you now know I broke the bindings. I passed out from the ordeal and retreated to my mind. I strengthened my Occulmency shields while I was there and sorted my memories. When I woke up I felt different. Stronger, lighter. I don't trust Dumbledore, because he was the one that bound my magic. Occulmency kept me sane. I would retreat into my mind anytime the demeantors came near. When heard the Aurors come I didn't want them to see me any differently.", he explained.

Everyone in the room nodded at that. " Griphook has anyone other than me been accessing my vault?", Harry asked. Griphook pulled a file. " Yes. Albus Dumbledore has authorized monthly transfers to the Dursleys, one Hermione Granger, and Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley. There has also been a marriage contract set up between you and the youngest Weasley.", Griphook said. " If you take up your Lordships you can have full access to vaults and destroy the contract.", he continued. Harry took a deep breath to try and control his anger. " How did he get access to my vaults?", Harry gritted out. " It says here he is your magical gaurdian."

Harry couldn't contain his anger anymore. Griphook hurriedly ushered Remus and Sirius out of the room following behind them, closing the door just in time. Pure, wild magic could be felt throughout all of Gringotts. Luckily the majority of it was contained in the room. Guards came rushing over. " Everything is fine. Our most esteemed client just received some information of what would seem upmost betrayal.", Griphook explained. The magic died down and the guards opened the door. They stepped back in shock. Sirius, Remus, and Griphook peeked in. The room was a twisted glob, completely unidentifiable.

Harry sighed at the look on their faces. He walked over to the nearest used to be wall and concentrated on what the room looked like before. The room quickly morphed back to it's original state, desk and chairs included. " I'm sorry.", Harry whispered before collapsing. Sirius and Remus rushed over. Remus scooped him up. " I think we should go home for now. We can come back tomorrow so he can claim his Lordships.", Sirius told Griphook. Griphook just nodded. The trio went to the apparation spot set aside for Gringotts most valued customers and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Author's note: Another chapter. Hopefully I did it justice. Please read and Review


	3. Chapter 3: New

Harry woke up and looked around the somewhat dingy room. He stretched and got up, heading to the bathroom through the door opposite the bed. He took a long shower and discover what must have been some of Srius's clothes waiting for him when he was done. He braided his long, raven hair and looked into the mirror. He was quite shocked at his appearance. He had to be at least six feet tall! He smiled. His scar was completely gone as if it never exhisted. Though he was still pale, he was at least healthy looking now. The emerald green dress shirt and charcoal gray slacks made him look sophsticated. It detailed his lean athletic build. His eyes were even more vibrant than before. He shook himself and left the room.

He followed his nose downstairs where he could smell something burning. He quickly ran into the kitchen where Sirius was pulling burnt bacon from the oven and Remus was laughing his arse off in the chair.

" What in the name of Merlin are you trying to do besides burn the place down?", Harry asked in amusement. Sirius gave him puppy eyes. " Right. While the thought is appreciated I think I'll take over from here. By the way I want to be called by my given name Hazuriel or Haze for short.", Haze said while taking out a pan and starting to fry bacon. " That's fine cub.", Remus said. 15 minutes later they were enjoying fluffy eggs, bacon, and toast.

30 minutes later they were back at Gringotts. Hazuriel quickly claimed his Lordships and took great satisfaction in burning the contract to Ginny. He told Griphook to stop all monies going out to the Weasleys and Miss Granger. He only wanted the goblins to take back the money from the past year. Unfortunately this left only 300 galleons left in their account. Haze was smiling as they made their way out of the bank just as Mrs. Weasley and company made their way inside. They didn't even spare Haze, Sirius, and Remus a glance. Oh was she in for a suprise.

The trio's first stop was Ollivander's. After explaining the situation of Hazuriel's previous wand, Mr. Ollivander looked thoughtful for a moment before disappearing only to reappear a moment later holding a beautiful staff. It was a deep, almost blood red, color and had amethyst, diamond, emerald, ruby, sapphire, and topaz stones inlay around the top.

" This is red quebracho, one of the hardest woods in the world, with dragon heartstring, pheonix feather, unicorn hair, thesteral hair, and basilsk fang as it's core. The bottom tip of the staff is osmium, one of strongest metals there is.", Mr. Ollivander said as he handed it to Hazuriel. As soon as his fingers went around the beautiful lusterous wood he knew this staff was his. It actually hummed with power. He briefly wondered if it could shrink down to wand size and, no sooner had the thought crossed through his mind, it went from being just over five and a half feet to just over a foot.

" I want to get a couple of tattoos.", Haze said as they came to Mythical Piercing and Tattoo Parlor. A tall man with bronze skin and lots of piercings and tattoos greeted them. One hour later Hazuriel had a small Gryffin claw earring in his left ear, a sword with a basalisk wrapped around it tattooed on the inside of his right forearm, a raven's feather and badger's claw tattooed on his left, a green dragon's eye between his shoulder blades, and a beautiful blue, purple, and silver phoenix on his chest. After that they went to get everything he needed for school. He got a the latest broom the Firebolt Lithium. After he got a new wardrobe their last stop of the day was Magical Managerie.

Haze felt a brief wave of pain at the lost of his owl Hedwig. This time he would make sure nothing happened to his familiar. He was immediately drawn to a blue egg. He reached out and touched it. It cracked open to reveal a blue, purple, and silver colored phoenix with peridot green eyes. He gently picked up the bird and was about to pay for it when he felt drawn to the snakes. One snake in particular caught his attention. It was a beautiful five foot long pure white King Cobra with startling purple eyes.

_"Hello", _Hazuriel said in parseltongue. "_A speaker. Are you here to take me away?", _the snake asked. "_If you want. Are you male or female? And do you have a name?", _Haze question. _I" am female and no", _she said. Haze took the lid off and let her slither up his arm while holding the pheonix in his other hand. "_How about I call you Ziara? My name is Hazuriel by the way or Haze for short", _he said. "_Yes", _she answered. He looked the phoenix in the eye. " How about Azura for you little one?", he spoke softly. "_Yes Hazuriel.",_the female phoenix replied in his mind.

AN: Yeah chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

It was time to return to Hogwarts. Hazuriel gave Sirius and Remus, who were in disguise, a quick hug each before boarding the train. He quickly found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. He made sure to look his best today. His long black hair was braided again, but this time he decided it should have purple, blue, and silver highlights. That was the good thing about being a metamorphmagus. Your appearance stayed the way you wanted it until you willed it otherwise. He wore black trousers with a gray dress shirt underneath his royal blue silk robe. Azura was in her cage above him on the hook provided for cages while Ziara was wrapped around him sleeping.

The first few moments after the train took off were peaceful. At last it would not remain so. Harry was sitting cross legged near the window meditating when the compartment door opened. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, and Tracy entered.(compartment can easily sit 8 people)

" Who is that?", Daphne asked. Draco sat down opposite Haze. Haze had his eyes closed, but knew who was in the compartment with him. Once everyone was seated Haze opened his eyes to see Draco's grey gaze upon him.

" Hello Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, and Tracy.", Haze said softly tilting his head to acknowledge each person. " Er... Hello. Not to be rude, but who are you?", Draco asked. His eyes looked familiar, but Draco couldn't place the boy. Haze chuckled. " Ahh...Malfoy. How I have missed you.", Haze replied.

" Potter?!", Draco said, unbelieving. " The same yet different. I have had quite a few revelations since you saw me last. Suffice it to say I now deeply regret not listening to you first year and for that I apologise. I do hope we can start over. In the mean time, cousin, if you leave me alone I of course will return the favor.", Haze said. Draco sat there dumbfounded.

" Cousin?", Pansy inquired. Haze shifted his gaze to her. " Indeed. I found out that my mother was actually adopted. Her birth name was Lillian Constance Black. Apparently Druella and Cyngus Black had another daughter sometime after Bellatrix, but after being delivered at St. Mungo's Mrs. Black was told the child had died. Now what happened after is just my theory, but you have to admit it makes sense. I believe that Dumbledore took their daughter to a muggle family and did a blood adoption ritual on her. I believe that is why no one noticed her. However the Black Family Tapestry at Black Manor still shows my mother's name it just has an x beside it with the date of her death and no I am not talking about Halloween. I also believe that that meddlesome old fool changed her magical signature when he did the blood adoption ritual. He probably bound her magic like he did mine. Also I found out that my name is not even Harry James. It is actually Hazuriel Jamesthorn, but you can call me Haze for short.", Haze explained.

Before anyone could comment the door opened to reveal the last people Haze wanted to see. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. " Hey ferret face have you seen Harry?", Ron asked. " There is no one here by that name Weasel, so I suggest you leave.", Draco replied in kind. Ron took a step inside. That was his mistake. Haze was up and in front of Ron in an instant.

Ron's eyes widened as he recognised Haze's eyes. " Blimey Harry. We've been looking all over for you. Come on. No need to sit with the slimy snake Death Eaters.", he said as he reached for him. Ziara however didn't like this new human. "_Begone you foul human before I strike you! No one touches my master without permission", _she hissed as she quickly unwrapped herself, hood flaring and purple eyes glinting. Ron quickly withdrew his offending appendage.

" Bloody hell mate. What are you doing with that thing?", he asked fearfully. Haze glared at him. " Ziara is my familiar and she is not a thing. I am not your mate and I would rather stay where I am. We were doing perfectly fine until you lot showed up. I will only say this once. We. Are. Not. Friends. Also I destroyed the illegal marriage contract that Dumblefuck created between me and Ginevra. Now out you go.", and with that Haze used a little magic to push him out, making him almost collide with Ginny and Hermione. Before he shut the door he smirked at them. " By the way my name is not Harry. It is Lord Hazuriel Jamesthorn Potter."

" Well I see no reason why we cannot start over.", Draco comented when Haze sat back down. They all shook hands and enjoyed each others company the rest of the trip.

A/N: I hope to do about a chapter a day, but sometimes it may not be possible. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R/R


	5. Chapter 5: Slytherin

**Warning: Brief mention of abuse, physically/sexually**

Haze stepped off the train followed by his new friends. " How about I show you a way to get to the Great Hall faster?", he asked. They all nodded. " Alright all we have to do is hold hands for a minute.", he instructed. The others looked at him skeptically, but aquiested. " Close your eyes.", Haze said. They all rolled their eyes instead, but complied. They felt magic pulse around them. " Okay you can open your eyes now.", Haze grinned as he let go of Draco and Daphne's hand. They looked around.

" How in Merlin's name did you apparate all of us inside Hogwarts?", Blaise questioned. Haze smirked. " A secret for now. I'll see you all later, I have a request to submit to McGonagall." Haze quickly found her and after a quick debate, in which he won of course, she agreed to his request to happen after the initial sorting. Haze took a seat at the very end of Gryffindor table where the rest of the students were already seated. Several of them tried to talk to him, but failed spectacularly. The sorting went fairly quickly. " Now that the first years are sorted we now have a request for a resort.", Professor McGonagall announced. She nodded to Haze. He got up and quickly sat down on the stool.

_'Ah Mr. Potter. Come to your senses I see. I'm pleased that you finally reconsidered and decided to join _" SLYTHERIN!", the hat shouted. Haze handed the hat back to his Professor and sent a smile to Professor Snape who looked completely shocked. " Now Harry, my boy, surely the hat must be mistaken. You will remain in Gryffindor.", Dumledick said before Haze got two steps away from them.

Haze whirled around, anger flashing through him causing his eyes to glow slightly. " Listen Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore and listen well. I. Am. Not. Your. Boy. and according to my birth certificate and Inheritance test my name is Hazuriel Jamesthorn Potter. As far as the hat being mistaken I can tell you it is not. I was originally suppose to be in Slytherin, but I did not get a good first impression of their character. However that is all water under the bridge now. If you continue to push this, Sir, you will not remain Headmaster much longer."

" Now listen here young man. I will not be talked to that way. Who do you think you are to threaten me?", Dumbledouche said angrily.

" I am Lord Potter, Peverell, Emrys, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Heir and owner of Hogwarts and I swear on my life and magic that this is the truth,so mote it be.", Haze said. Then with a wave of his hand, a pure white dragon patronis flew around the room.

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed that statement. Haze finally made it to the Slytherin table without anymore interuptions. The feast went on as usual and when it was over they waited for the announcements.

" Please welcome Dolores Umbridge as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.", Dumbledore said. We all applauded politely and then Umbridge interrupted with her own speech before he could continue with his bullshit. Basically she was saying that the Ministry was interfering. Finally they were allowed to go.

Professor Snape stopped Haze before he followed Draco to the dorms. " Follow me Potter.", he said. They went to his office. Professor Snape just stared at him for a long moment. Haze could feel a brush against his shields. He tilted his head a little.

" That is not very becoming of a teacher Professor.", Haze said softly. Snape immediately withdrew. " I will not have any of your foolishness in my house. You may have been the favored golden boy, but here you will be just like everyone else. Your spoilt and arrogant behavior will not be tolerated.", Snape stated.

Haze took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. What would he have to do to prove to this man that he was not his father? " Are you finished Sir?", he asked. Snape merely nodded. Haze took his wand and held it against his temple. He concentrated on everything he had been through, even the time at the Dursleys. He had never told anyone about what really went on there. He conjured a jar and placed the memories inside. He set the jar on Snape's desk.

" I would like you to go over these. Maybe then you will realise we are not so different. Goodnight Professor.", Haze left a stunned looking Snape and went back to the common room. Draco was waiting for him. Apparently his new room was with Draco, Blaise, and Theo.

" What did the Professor want?", Draco asked as Haze started to undress for bed. " Nothing of importance.", Haze replied removing his shirt. There was a collective gasp. Scars littered his back. " Haze... what happened to your back?", Blaise asked horrified. Haze turned around and they saw his front wasn't much better. " My relatives hate me. They have since day one. I was four when I started cooking and by age seven I was doing all the chores. The abuse really started when I was three, the beatings at age four, sexually since age seven. Now I am tired. See you all in the morning.", Haze explained sounding lifeless. He quickly got into bed, drawing the green curtains closed. He waited until the other boys got into bed and could hear them sleeping before allowing himself to join them.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. By the time I got home from work and did a few things around the house it was time for me to go to my second job. I hope the story is flowing alright. Please R/R.


	6. Chapter 6: Classes

Haze woke up around 6 the next morning. He took a shower and got ready for the day. The other guys were somewhat subdued, but treated Haze the same as before. They left together and sat down together in the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone else that shared the compartment with him yesterday was already there as well. Ziara decided to poke her head out from under his cloak.

" Mr. Potter snakes are not allowed as pets. I'm afraid it will have to go.", Professor Umbridge said in her high girly voice. Haze stood up so he could adddress her.

" Ziara is my familiar, Professor. In section 9, verse 13, of the school handbook it states that familiars are welcome. In the case of dangerous familiars precautions are taken. I have already supplied my head of house with her venom if the need arises, plus as I am a parseltongue I have asked her not bite anyone unless I come to harm. She agreed creating a binding contract. If she were to bite someone, who did not mean me or those I call friends harm, she would die.", he stated calmly, then sat back down. The pink toad-like woman said nothing and he finished eating.

Professor Snape passed out the class schedule. When he got to Potter he handed him his a bit shakily. Emerald green eyes met onyx ones. " I want to see you after classes today.", Snape said then continued handing out papers.

" What was that about?", Draco asked they headed to Potions, their first class of the day. " I imagine it is about the memories I left him, so that he could see I am not my father.", Haze answered. They came to the classroom. The door wasn't open yet, so they waited. The Gryffindors started arriving.

" Well look who it is. The traitor and the ferret.", Ron sneered. Haze just rolled his eyes and ignored him. " Honestly Ronald you could at least ask him why.", Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

" Because all people like you do is betray those you call friends.", Haze replied before stepping into the now open classroom. Class began as usual and was actually enjoyable. Snape left Haze alone and he brewed a perfect potion. Next class was Transfiguration. Today they were transfiguring a piece of parchment into a small animal. Haze visualised what he wanted in his mind, then whispered the spell. A purple dragon the size of a small dog. The dragon sat there blinking its' golden eyes. It looked up at Haze. " _Hello little one.", _he said in parseltongue. "_Hello",_ the dragon said in a small feminine voice.

" Well done Mr. Potter. 50 points to Slytherin for such an excellent transfiguration.", Professor McGonagall beamed. Haze nodded at the praise, but inwardly was pleased. Their next class was History of Magic. Haze just used a dictaquill while Binns spoke, so he could read. He was having a great day so far. He was on his way to lunch with his new friends when he heard a shouted spell. He turned just in time to see Ron's gloating face. His face turned into a frown however when the spell hit a shield. Haze hadn't even had time to draw his wand. He had in now though and with barely a thought let it turn into its' staff form.

Ron gulped. Since when did Harry have a staff? It didn't matter though. He was a traitor and should be treated as such. He began firing off curses against the whole group. Haze raised an eyebrow at the sheer audacity of the stupid prat. He slammed his staff down and motioned with his arms wide. A shield from floor to ceiling and wall to wall shimmered into view, protecting everyone behind it. Instead of spells just bouncing off like a normal shield, this one absorbed it.

Professor Snape rounded the corner to see Weasley firing off curses that were bordering on dark at... well the biggest shield he had ever seen. Potter, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Tracey, and Daphne were all behind the shield along with some other students of different houses. A beautiful staff was standing on its' own in front of Potter who had his eyes close and his arms wide open, holding the shield in place. Suddenly his eyes opened just when Weasley took a break and Snape saw him snatch up his staff.

" I Lord Hazuriel Jamesthorn Potter, Peverell, Emrys, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin by the power invested in me do hereby expell one Ronald Billius Weasley from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.", Haze bellowed. There was a bright flash of light then Weasley was gone.

Albus Dumbledore came just when Weasley disappeared. " Where has Mr. Weasley gone?", he asked in a sharp voice. Haze turned his cold gaze on him. " He has been expelled for attacking students without provocation. He has arrived at his home along with his things.", Haze answered.

" I'm afraid Mr. Potter that is not you decision.", Dumbledick chided. " Oh but it is Headmaster. As owner and Lord of Hogwarts I have every right to evict those I see who are unfit to dwell on my property.", Haze intoned. Albus sighed. He knew it was true. " Very well. You all should head to lunch.", he said before walking away.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been awfully tired from work. Please R/R


	7. Chapter 7: Changes

Lunch was a quiet afair. Draco couldn't believe the sheer amount of will and power that went into that shield. Haze was eating almost as if his life depended on it. He had used a lot of energy. Luckily their next class was Defence and since he already heard it was book learning only, he could replenish his magic.

The pink toad of a woman was getting on his nerves, but he stayed silent. He knew that she just wanted to get him into trouble for something, but he would be damned if he would give her the satisfaction. Class ended and he was relieved to go to his room. He didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

The days turned into weeks and before Haze knew it, it was Halloween. After a rocky start to the school year things had settled somewhat. He was rather suprised he hadn't gotten a howler from Mrs. Weasley. Classes were easier, especially now that he wasn't holding back, and he had made progress on controling his elemental powers. He found out, quite by accident, that if he stepped into the shadows and thought about where he wanted to go, he would appear in the area he wanted wherever a shadow could be found.

" Why are you so edgy?", Draco asked while they ate. The feast was in full swing, but Haze knew something was going to happen. It always did. " Almost every Halloween something bad happens.", Haze muttered. Just then the doors burst open to reveal none other than Voldemort himself. Students screamed and scrambled out of the way. Before Dumbledore could even raise his wand he was hit by the killing curse. Another hit Umbitch. Funnily enough Dumble's wand went to Haze. Voldemort advanced. Haze sighed in irritation.

" Tom Marvolo Riddle you are not welcome here. I would suggest that you leave.", Haze said in a bored tone. Really he was quite sick of this lunatic. Tom threw back his head and had the gall to laugh. Haze just shook his head. After all no one excapes death. Haze concentrated on darkness inside him and felt himself transform. He opened his eyes to see Tom even more pale than before. The wand that had came to him changed into a scythe. " **Pertinet ad mortem anima tua , abiit frusta revertetur me!" **(AN: Your soul belongs to death,pieces gone shall return me, according to google translation anyway) Tom's body glowed for a moment before 5 black smoke looking things slammed into him. He screamed as his soul pieced itself together, then cried out in agony as his soul left him to go to Death.

Hazuriel absorbed the dark soul and began to purify it. He found out that Dumbledore meddled in Tom's life as well, which caused him to go crazy. Once he was done purifying the soul, he summoned the last two remains that had thought to have been destroyed. He knelt down by Tom's body and placed the now pure soul back into it. The body glowed and what was once a snake like faced man, now was a pale, healthy looking 35 year old.

Tom blinked open his brown eyes. He felt... light, carefree, and dare he say it... happy. " Harry...?", he questioned. " The taint has been removed. You have been given a second chance Mr. Riddle. Use it wisely.", Haze said. He waved his staff and Tom disappeared. Haze turned back into his normal appearance. He turned to the staff. " As Lord and owner of Hogwarts I hereby declare Minerva McGonagall Headmistriss. I also will be bringing back Remus Lupin to take over History of Magic and to be Head of Gryffindor. Professor Snape would you or Professor Flitwick like to be Deputy?", Haze asked. Snape shook his head no, he was still dumbfounded by the events. Flitwick could only nod in acceptance.

" What about Defence Professor Snape? Would you like to teach that instead of Potions?", Haze continued. Severus thought about it. He was a Potion's Master, but he really didn't have the patience to teach. " I accept.", he answered with a smile. " Excellent. Draco? Did you not tell me that your mother was looking for some work to get her out of the house and that she was gifted with potions?", Draco nodded. " If you could floo her to see if she can start Monday? Classes should be ready to pick back up by then, seeing as today is Tuesday.", Haze said. Draco again nodded before running off to call his mother.

" I know what just happened here probably scared the lot of you. Just know that Lord Voldemort is no more. Yes I have Death magic, but that does not mean I will use it against you. Voldemort had split his soul seven times which involved the darkest of acts. There was no coming back from it. We should now finally be able to focus solely on our studies. Now I am sure you all are quite hungry. I will ask the elves to set up a feast in the common rooms.", Haze announced.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I work two jobs plus I was having trouble coming up with this chapter. Hope it's probably only be a couple more chapters. Please R/R


	8. Chapter 8: Begin Anew

Professor Snape still couldn't believe what happened. He looked down to his bare left arm once more. He remembered how Hazuriel got rid of it after their conversation.

FLASHBACK:

Mr. Potter knocked on his door precisely after his last class. " Enter.", Professor Snape said, knowing who it would be. Haze sat down and waited patiently. Snape couldn't really look him in the eye after what he had seen. Now one could say how do you know the memories were real, but Snape knew better. He was a master occulmens after all.

" I want to offer my sincerest apologies to you Mr. Potter. I was under the assumption that you were well cared for at your relatives. I see now that Dumbledore has been playing me well. I also wanted to tell you something that you should know. Shortly after I joined the Dark Lord, I overheard part of a prophecy. " The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches... born as the seventh month dies... born to those who thrice defied him", this was all I heard. I didn't know who it was about, but I figured my Lord would be interested. When he focused on Lily I immediately went to Dumbledore and turned spy for the light. You see Lily was my best friend. I use live just a little ways down from her. I was 9 when I told her she was a witch. We remained friends until 5th year when I called her something unforgivable. I had been embarassed when she had helped me after a degrading prank from James. As soon as I graduated I took the Dark Mark. At the time I thought I was going to be apart of something great. Our childhoods are not so different. I was never sexually abused, at least not by my relatives, but I was beaten often. I have regretted my decision almost from the beginning. None of this excuses my actions, but I hope you can put the past behind us and maybe we can start over.", Snape had said baring his soul.

Potter had looked at him for a long moment as if judging him. And then he had done the inimaginable. He touched his left arm, it glowed briefly, and then he had hugged the dour man. " All is forgiven.", Potter had whispered in his ear. He had left leaving Snape in shock. Snape had pulled up his sleave to see the mark gone.

END FLASHBACK.

Snape shook his head. Leave it to Potter to do the unthinkable.

Haze was busy the rest of the week. They had given Albus and Umbridges' bodies to the Ministry along with the memories of what happened. Narcissa came as soon as Draco had informed her of what was going on. Lucius had grumbled a bit about not seeing her as often, but was pleased that Haze didn't hold a grudge. Remus came that weekend and was overjoyed. Sirius had whined that he had not been asked to teach, in which Haze reminded him he was already an Auror. Haze was finally able to get new brooms for the school now that Dumb-as-a-door was gone. He had tried before ever since the incident with Neville, but had been refused.

Now it was Sunday morning. Haze was satisfied that everything seemed to be coming together nicely. Of course someone would come along to burst his happy bubble. Molly Weasley stormed into the Great Hall just as they were having breakfast with Ron on her heels. She spotted him at the Slytherin table.

" There you are you dear. I think you've had enough time to get over your little tantrum. Ronald needs to be in school. It's time to set aside your differences and be friends again.", she said in that overly mothering tone. " I am sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I am afraid that will not be possible. I know Ronald has not changed his attitude. My decision remains.", Haze said. He got up from the table and turned to leave. A spell came flying at him. His shield snapped in place just in the nick of time. He whirled around expecting Mrs. Weasley or Ron to be the attacker, but instead it was Ginny who had her wand pointed at him. He sighed.

" When you leave Mrs. Weasley take your daughter with you as she is now expelled.", he said coldly. Ginny's wand snapped. " Now see here young man...", Mrs. Weasley shouted. Haze silenced her. " I hereby ban Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley, and Molly Anna Weasley from stepping foot in Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, or the Forbidden Forest until such a time I grant them access, so mote it be." There was a flash of bright light and the trio were gone.

Classes started back to normal the next day and everyone was excited about it. Indeed that whole week all that could be heard was how much better classes were. With the new system in place, students were actually learning. Before they knew the holidays were upon them once more. Haze decided he would stay at the castle. It would give Remus and Sirius some time alone together without him underfoot. He would still come for Christmas, but really he wanted time to himself. It was still weird being around so many people after spending so much time alone.

Now that he didn't have so much weight on his shoulders, he thought about what he would do in the future. He even thought about relationships. Did he even really like girls? Or was he gay like his Uncles? He tried to think of a pretty female. Suprisingly Luna came to mind. She was beautiful. Her birthday was in October, so she just turned 15. He then thought of a good looking guy. Bill Weasley came to mind. What with his long red hair and fang earring. He was a handsome fellow. Haze felt an attraction to both. Bisexual then? Of course he couldn't be one or the other. He snorted to himself and went to sleep thinking how he would ask either one of them out.

AN: Hope you enjoy! Please R/R


	9. Chapter 9: Dates

It was now the first day of the holidays. Haze was just about to go to Hogsmeade when he saw Luna headed in the same direction. He hadn't known that she was staying for the hols.

" Hey Luna.", he said rather shyly. She beamed at him. " Hello Hazuriel." " Would you like to go to Hogsmeade together?", he quickly asked before he lost his nerve. " I would love to.", she said. Hesitantly he took her hand in his. She gave him a comforting squeeze. They went from place to place and Haze couldn't help the smile that tugged on him. He got a suprise though when they went into the Three Broomsticks. Bill and Charlie Weasley were there. Haze's hearbeat sped up even more. He had forgotten how good looking Charlie was too.

Luna, who always seemed to know your darkest secrets, led them to the bar. Haze looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled that dreamy smile and nodded her head in agreement. Did she know that he would like to be with all 3 of them. Luna smiled even more brightly. Haze kissed her cheek in understanding.

" Damn Harry. Is that really you? You're looking really good.", Bill said in admiration. Charlie agreed, " Yeah Harry. You look a lot better then the last time we saw you. Also we want you to know up front that we never believed you killed Diggory.". " Thanks guys. My name is Hazuriel now or Haze for short.", Haze told them. " I'd sure like to _Haze _you alright.", Bill muttered. Charlie nodded his head in agreement. Both of them were bi and they had shared in the past. Haze heard that comment and chuckled. " Maybe you both should take me on a proper date first.", he suggested. Luna giggled. " Oh yes. Perhaps I could come along as well?", she put in. Bill and Charlie looked at each other, nodded, and looked back to Haze and Luna.

" How about the first weekend after the holidays?", Charlie asked. " Sounds great.", Haze and Luna agreed. They chatted for af few more minutes before heading back to the castle. They parted ways when they got to the Great Hall.

Haze knocked on Sirius' bedroom door. It was Christmas Eve and as promised he was at Grimmuald Place. He heard muffled noises. He cracked the door open and froze. He should have just quietly closed the door and left, but he was mesmerised by the scene in front of him. Remus was standing naked, his head thrown back in pleasure as Sirius, also naked, was on his knees sucking and licking his erection. The sight made Haze's own member spring to life. Shaking his head he quickly and quietly closed the door and went to his room.

An hour later Haze decided to make dinner. Luckily for him the kitchen was empty when he got there. He looked in the fridge and saw some steaks already out. He got those along with some vegtables. He found some burboun glaze and set to work. First he cut some onions, red and yellow bell peppers, and carrots into strips. Then he did the same to the steak. He put everything into a pan already heated with olive oil and added some salt, pepper, and a little ginger. While that cooked he put some water on for some white rice. He added some of the glaze to the pan of meat and veggies until it was well coated. The water was boiling now, so he quickly measured how much rice he wanted, put it in, covered it, and took it off the heat. He sent a patronis to the love birds saying that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. He had just set the table when Remus and Sirius came in.

" Smells good pup.", Sirius said as he took a seat. Haze just nodded, not looking at either one of them. Comprehension dawned on Remus' face and he turned a nice shade of crimson. Sirius looked at him puzzled until Remus quietly told him that Haze had walked in on them. They ate in silence and didn't bring it up until after.

" I'm sorry cub. We knew that you would be coming this evening, but I guess we didn't think.", Remus apologised. " It is fine. I am Bi anyway, so I do not have a problem with it. It just took me by suprise and was very... uh... enlighting.", Haze said and blushed. " Oh. Anyone in particular you have your eye on?", Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows. Haze blushed deeper this time. " Luna Lovegood, Bill and Charlie Weasley.", he mummbled. " Three partners?", Remus squeaked out. " I feel I need more than one to counter my power.", Haze defended. " No problem pup. That's completely understandable.", Sirius injected. Haze sighed in relief that this conversation was over and decided to call in a night.

AN: Another chapter. Hopefully it's okay. I'm finding it difficult to think at the moment. As always please R/R


	10. Chapter 10: Soul Bound

**Warning: Underage, but consented lemon**

It was now the first weekend after the holidays and Haze was rather nervous. He was more nervous on how Luna, Bill, and Charlie liked their gifts. For Luna he had given an amethyst crystal pendant on a silver chain. Charlie he had sent some dragon hyde armour. For bill he sent a small Basalisk fang earing. They in turn had sent him clothes, books, and a dagger. On his way to meet his potential mates, he was stopped by Fred and George Weasley.

" We just wanted to apologize on behalf of our family. We heard about your date with Bill and Charlie. We wish you the best of luck.", they said in unison. Before he could reply, they were gone. He started toward the Great Hall again only to this time be stopped by Hermione. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping. A quick magical scan showed her purged from blocks and potions. He opened his arms and she launched herself at him sobbing.

" Sshh. It is alright Mione. I did not say anything before, because I knew you were under the influence.", Haze told her. She just sobbed harder. Neville came by and Haze threw him a help me look. Neville pulled Hermione into his arms. " I am going on a date right now Mione. Do not worry about the past. We shall start over my friend.", Haze said before briefly hugging her. She nodded and let Neville hold her.

He made his way down to the apparation point where Luna, Bill, and Charlie waited. As soon as Haze joined them they were port keyed away. They landed on a beach. There was a picnic set up right there on the sand. Haze felt himself blush.

" It looks wonderful. I have never been to the beach before.", he commented. Bill and Charlie grinned at each other and gave a quick nod to Luna who looked smug. They ate a delicious lunch and talked about everything. Haze told them upfront all about his life. By the end of that conversation Bill, Charlie, and Luna huddled around him and held him as he truely cried for the first time in years. It was after that ordeal that he received a kiss from each date. What happened next was totally unexpected. The four of them glowed a pure, blinding white. When it settled Haze felt...different. He felt lighter and happier. Loved.

" What happened?", he asked, still amazed. " We are soul bonded just as we were meant to be.", Luna supplied. The men all looked at her in shock for such a straight answer. " I am a seer. Not everyone is comfortable with someone like that, so I just prattle on useless nonsense most of the time.", she shrugged. " So what does this mean?", Haze asked. " We are officially married. You will never be alone again.", Charlie answered. " It also means we will need to consumate the bond as soon as possible or otherwise it will get painful for us.", Bill said quietly. " It doesn't have to be all at the same time. You could sleep with one of us at a time and that will make things easier.", Luna continued.

Haze took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't know if he would ever be ready for sex. Not after everything he had been through. Maybe though, just maybe since this time he would have a say it would be different. He made a decision. " I would rather have it done sooner than later if that is alright with you.", he said softly.

" Are you sure Haze?", Bill asked. He had to make sure this was what Haze wanted. Haze nodded. " Very well.", Bill said. He gathered everything up, and then they were apparated away to a room that Bill and Charlie were renting while they were here.

" Why don't you start with Luna first. We'll join you later.", Charlie suggested. Haze just nodded, suddenly very nervous. The guys left them alone. " Are you okay with this?", Haze had to know. " Yes.", Luna replied. As if solidify that statement she stripped her clothes until she stood there naked before him. Haze gulped at the sight of her pale, flawless skin. He quickly did the same, then stepped forward and drew her into a soft kiss. It quickly became more heated and their bodies pressed firmly together.

Haze picked Luna up and place her on the bed. He broke off the kiss to trail light kisses down her neck and to her breasts. He was very careful with his touches. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. After suckling each breast he continued down until he was between her legs. She was quivering with anticipation. Haze didn't hear the open, but he felt a presence at his back. Bill. While Haze slowly licked and teased Luna, Bill trailed kisses down Haze's back. Haze tensed when he felt something wet at his backside though. It quickly turned to pleasure as Bill gently inserted one finger. Haze grew even harder. This was nothing like how he was use to. By the time tow fingers were scissoring inside him he was on the edge.

Haze positioned himself at Luna's entranced while Bill continued working him. It took all his will power to enter gently. He stilled when he broke her hymen. He waited until she nodded that she was reday for him to continue. As he set a slow pace he felt Bill enter him. It was akward, but they soon fell into a steady pace. They came together almost as one. Bill pulled out first, then Haze pulled out of Luna. Charlie brought Haze into his arms as Bill snuggled next to Luna. Charlie kissed Haze as he pulled him on top of him as he sat down. Charlie entered him slowly. It didn't take long for either of them to reach their climax. Afterward they got into bed with Luna and Bill and drifted off to sleep.

AN: Yay chapter 10. I tried not overdo the lemon, because I didn't want to upset anyone. Almost over now. As always reviews are welcome


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

Graduation. It was finally here. Haze sighed in relief. He still couldn't believe his luck. Next year he would take over the DADA position as Snape was taking over for McGonagall. She was retiring. Sirius was still teaching Transfiguration. He had stepped in that position at the start of 6th year. Charlie was taking over for COMC and Bill was going to be stationed at Gringotts London. Hermione and Neville had announced their engagement last Christmas and were to me married this summer. Haze was best man. Luna was to take over for Divination. Everything was coming together.

After graduation Sirius announced that Amelia Bones had entered into his and Remus' s marriage. She bore two sons. Soon after Luna bore Potter twins. One girl and one boy. She also bore a girl for each Weasley. Hermione also bore twins for Neville. One boy one girl. Draco married Pansy and broke the Malfoy tradition by having a daughter and then a son. Blaise married Daphne and had a son. Theo and Tracy also married and had a daughter.

Fred and George had their own joke shop, but were yet to be married. Arthur divorced Molly after Ginny turned 17. Ron couldn't find work, because he was a lazy git. He was unmarried. Ginny worked at the Leaky Cauldron now. All in all Haze was very happy with how things turned out. After all it isn't how things start, but how you finish things that is important.

AN: All finished


End file.
